


Yellow means happy

by HairyEyeball



Category: VoidBit
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, It's uncanny, Laughing Gas, Please be safe, and made to make you feel a bit anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairyEyeball/pseuds/HairyEyeball
Summary: The yellow color feels nice on the skin. Why would anyone ever want to leave, really?
Kudos: 6





	Yellow means happy

This place is bright. This place is bright, and no one can really argue that – the light is everywhere, after all. Air smells… Funny. Funny, yes, that’s a good word – you wouldn’t quite recognize the smell, but it can bring some unpleasant thoughts of dentists. But that’s no dentist office, right? That’s an endless, endless yellow desert – no place for good doctors, with their bright-white clothes and bright-white smiles – no-no-no, this kind of “sterile” just wouldn’t fit here. It would die, crawling to the ground, unable to catch their breath in the warm, yet sharp breeze – no doctors on the happy land, no doctors at all.

Crack.

A creature is sitting on the warm ground, legs crossed – who knew that bug limbs can pull off something like that? Looking down with two eyes, the others hysterically glaring at everything around them, trying to find something in the sand. Hands brought down, they’re holding… Something. Abnormally big fingers seem to be locked on a small object – rolling it around, pinching it. The creature is laughing. Barely audible, under their breath, the way one laughs after screaming for hours on end, their throat getting sore and raw.

Everything is good, right? The creature surely looks quite happy.

Yellow is such a good color, is it not? Such a pretty, pretty color, shining with “I can do it” vibes. Have you ever had a “yellow” friend? A smiley friend, a nice friend, a joyful friend – oh wow, the air here is really something. A Friend that always looks happy, that’s what I’m trying to say. Yellow. Absolutely yellow. Always.

Crack.

…Wow, I forgot where I was going with all of this. The place really is something. Was that tree always here?

The creature seems happy with their little toy. I’m sure it’s of a great value. Something important, yes, very important – maybe a part of them, maybe a sacred memory, maybe a rubber duck. Who knows, really?

I don’t. In fact, I don’t even know who “I” am right now. How did I get here, exactly? Was there anything before? Should I be worried about the garden slowly growing all around us, me and my mysterious friend – we are friends, right? – or should I instead be worried about not seeing my own body? Is something wrong, am I supposed to do something? Is it happening? Is it?  
Does it matter?

It doesn’t. It doesn’t, and I realize it pretty quickly – I’m happy, my friend is happy, we are here and we are having a great time. There’s no such thing as time, and soon there will be no such thing as “thought” – who needs to think, when wonderful flowers are growing all around you, bringing more and more of that angelic smell?

You know, I’m pretty much talking to the sky above right now. It’s yellow. It’s yellow, and I know that it’s listening. You are listening, right? My new friend. I have so-oh-so many friends, do I not? It’s so pretty here. I don’t ever want to leave.

Crack.

Colors are so bright. It’s not just yellow anymore, no – it’s every possible color, jumping before my very eyes. It’s something Godly, something wonderful, something… Why is it going dark?

_Crack._

***

The creature finally cracked bug’s shell open. Its insides look dry, almost like it haven’t drank anything for the last decade. And yet, bringing the insect up by the wings, strange person allows the small drops of nectar hit their face. They don’t know for how much more they can handle this, and they don’t know if the bitter taste will be enough to keep them sane. They don’t want to breathe this air, they don’t want to lose their mind.

Bugs are hard enough to catch. They don’t see with their own eyes – those little guys see from everywhere. They are extremely aware of their surroundings at all times, but that’s still not the thing that **bugs** about them the most. Swallowing down the juice, feeling their mind returning to them, Crorro sighs deeply:

“All of this would be so much easier if those bugs couldn’t talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few headcanons about the yellow void (The bug void? Still not sure about separating it from the main one), just for the sake of explaining. Those are at the end for the sake of "the itchy feeling", i guess.
> 
> ~ There is laughing gas in the air
> 
> ~ People that stay in the void for too long loose their mind because of constant "forced happiness" 
> 
> ~ There are bugs which live there, and their "juices" help people keep their consciousness 
> 
> ~ Bugs are not sensitive to the gas because of their shell
> 
> ~ Yet, if cracked, it'll get to them really fast


End file.
